Field
The disclosure relates to a method, apparatus and system to provide automated audio video conferencing in a conference room augmented with wireless system and software.
Description of Related Art
Conventional conference room setup is difficult, tedious and complicated. Presentations and conference calls are often cumbersome to set up. The setup procedure varies for each conference room and for each device. For example, the user has to manually configure the information on a laptop, tablet or other smart devices which can be both time-consuming and error prone. Other members of the meeting must use dial-in instructions for audio connection. Conference members may have to follow a different set of instructions to join the audio/video conference.
The conventional systems are particularly difficult if the conference attendees have to share a presentation screen and present material. Therefore, there are ongoing needs for improvements in meeting room setup and automation to enhance the user experience.